Ice Meets Fire
by dramaprincess32
Summary: Elsa needing some rest, decides to take a day off; I mean even a Queen is entitled to that, right? So Elsa sets off to the mountains for the day, hoping to get away from everyone and just be with herself and her powers; it doesn't go her way, and she bumps into Mason, a fire user, but how can he control fire? What happens when Ice meets Fire? Find out...


**Ice meets Fire**

**A.N: This story is set a month after the movie ended. i dont own any of the characters other than Mason!  
**

Elsa!

You're Majesty!

Queen Elsa!

"Elsa!"

"What!" I hollered at the person that had calmed me. I lifted my aching head from my hands and saw Anna standing in front of me.

Great, I snapped at my little sister.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," she said crossing her arms. It was the first time in a month since Kristoff and her got together that they were ever seen apart. It made me smile.

"No, I just have a headache is all," I said waving her off of my own problems, "why are you here Anna? Is there something you need?"

"Well, I wanted to hold a ball in honor of you returning, but you've been so busy with things that i…"

She started rambling off, so I cut her off, "Anna," she stopped, and looked up at me, "you may have your ball. When do you want to have it?"

"Tomorrow night, and don't worry I can get all the preparations in order." I nodded, it was a relief that I didn't have to add another thing to my list of assignments I had.

Whoever said it was easy being queen, was a very big liar.

"Hey Elsa, you should take a day off to rest. You're so stressed and tired, that you look like you're going to freeze the kingdom again." I hadn't thought of taking a day off, I mean even queens had a break to themselves, right?

"Yes, I do need some time to myself. Maybe I could even go rest in my ice castle for a few hours, have some peace and quiet as you get preparations for the ball tomorrow underway here."

"Sounds good." She looked at the watch that hung above my throne, and rocked on her feet, "Well, I have to meet Kristoff for lunch in a few minutes, so I should go." I nodded and she smiled and gave me a hug, before skipping to the other end of the room towards the door.

Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and yelled, "Enjoy your day off Elsa." I smiled and waved, but inside I was screaming. The yell had made my headache all the worse, but her words made me smile nonetheless.

I decided I needed to cool off, so I told the guard on duty I was leaving for the day and not to worry. They didn't need to follow me, they were very much aware that I was capable of taking care of myself. Yet, I still had to tell them I was leaving, whenever I left the castle grounds.

I had kept the dress and braided hairstyle after the whole freezing Arendelle incident, but my court insisted on making me wear the crown. I had thrown the old one out, which had made everyone furious.

Not that I cared at the time. It was just something linking me to my old restricted life.

So they custom made a new one for me that matched my icy blue dress and train, it was gorgeous and I loved it. I didn't want to risk losing it today, so I had given it to the guard to put in my room for safe-keeping.

Knowing my valuables were safe, I set off to the lake, and froze a walkway to the other side so I could walk across. Once I was safely across, I unfroze the lake and continued on through the woods to the mountain that my ice castle still stood upon.

They had let me rebuild it after the freeze, but I hadn't gotten to visit it at all since I had rebuilt it. It made me want to jump up and down, just thinking about going to see it. It was a place that was a hit to the people in Arendelle, they would come and visit it all the time, just staring at its glory. I would get letters from people all around the globe asking to come visit. Moat were denied as I found they wanted to find a way to buy it and sell it for profit.

I was lost in my thoughts the whole time throughout my walk through the woods, I mean it's not like a wolf would attack me. They could sense my power from a mile away, and always keep their distance. The wolves were as scared of me as everyone else was scared of them, except me of course.

I was almost to the clearing, and then it was only a few feet to the stairs of my castle. That is until I ran into a large figure, out of instinct, I flung my power at the figure to protect myself. The figure seemed unaffected by the ice, in fact it never hit the figure. It was stopped by a flame that evaporated it as soon as it was close to him. The figure now that I took a step back, was a man.

"Who are you? And how did you do that?" I asked the man. He towered over me in height, and was tan with brown hair as dark as tree bark. Then his amber eyes, were as golden as honey straight from a hive. That's when I noticed he had yet to answer my questions he was busy analyzing me as I was doing him. I tore my eyes of him.

Men.

"You going to stare at me at me all day, or are you going to be polite and answer my questions."

He sighed and stared me right in the eyes as he spoke, which caught me off guard, "My name is Mason, and honestly I have no idea where this power over fire came from. All I know is I've had it since I was a kid."

I nodded, it didn't explain much, but at least he answered it truthfully. I liked honesty, more like valued it, "My name is Elsa, why don't we go to my castle and we can answer more questions there. I assume you have more questions?"

He nodded and stuck out his hand, "it's nice to meet you Elsa."

I shook his hand and replied, "For me as well Mason" I gave him a smile, as I stepped around him and headed to my original destination, this time with an added guest.

We made it to the castle and I couldn't help but laugh at Mason's face as he gazed at the castle in awe. It was price less. His mouth was slightly open and I think there was even a bit of drool.

Ew.

"Done staring yet?" I asked getting a bit bored at him staring at the castle now, I only had a few more hours left to have some peace and quiet before I have to go back, if I didn't they would send people out for me. Mason was cutting into that time, so the quicker I can get the answers I needed from him and answer his, the faster I get my peace and quiet alone.

"IT'S A PALACE OF ICE!" he yelled, as if it wasn't obvious it was built of ice.

"I noticed, considering I built it."

"You, built, this?" he said shocked.

"Yes I did, now get inside before I freeze you and throw you inside."

He smirked and walked around me, but stopped and whispered, "did you forget, your ice can't hurt me," his voice made shivers of joy go down my spine.

Wait, shivers of joy? No, no Elsa. You can't fall for him, you just met him!

I've been hanging out with Anna too much, she must be rubbing off on me. It must have been something else.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I hurried ahead to catch up to Mason who was about to reach the doors.

Once we were settled in, questions flew.

"How did you get your ice powers?"

"My parents said it was from a curse and I just had to learn to control it for the good." I said and got a little down at the mention of my parents.

"Why don't you ask them when you go back home?"

"Because they're dead. They passed away when I was a teenager, on a boat during a storm at sea." I said and a tear slipped out and ran down my cheek.

Mason leaned over from the chair he was on in front of me, and brushed the tear away with his thumb. His face was inches from mine, but he pulled away and sat back in his chair.

Get a grip Elsa!

"At least you knew your parents, I was given ti an orphanage the day I was born. My parents wanted nothing to do with me. I lived in that orphanage as a freak till I was in 18 and they kicked me out."

"Wow, I thought I had a rough life,"

"You have no idea," that's when the clock struck the hour, and Mason looked up at the clock, "I have to go Elsa, I got a job here in a place called Arendelle. I'm working for some ice block company and I'm gonna be late for my first day. I had gotten lost earlier when you ran into me. I hope to see you again." With that, he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on my lips, before running out of the castle.

I let out a gasp once he was out of sight, and put my hands to my lips.

Wow. That was, interesting….

What's more interesting, is that I liked the kiss.

It was the day of the ball, and I was currently getting ready for it. I was putting on the dress I wore to my coronation with a few adjustments. It was red, and there was no sleeves, a lower V-neck, and a slit running up my thigh like in my regular dress wear.

I hadn't stopped thinking about Mason since he had left yesterday from the ice castle, I had sat there for hours afterwards, just thinking about him. When I returned home, Anna had been waiting for me, she wanted to show me all the preparations she had done when I had been gone. I agreed, my headache long gone, and followed Anna around as she showed me all of her hard work. To be honest, I was surprised my clumsy sister could pull all this off. She had noticed something had happened when I left, because when she introduced the theme of the ball I went brought red, the theme was fire.

I decided to forgo my braid for the night, and let my wavy hair flow around my shoulders in waves. It would definitely surprise some people. I was rarely seen with my hair down, if ever, so when people saw me tonight, I would definitely earn myself some stares and gasps from the guests.

Looking in the mirror and seeing I looked decent enough to be seen, I dismissed my attendants and walked out of the room, heading to the ballroom. On the way there I ran into Anna and Kristoff, who were matching. Anna was wearing a simple red long strapless dress with red heels, and Kristoff was wearing a tux with a red bow tie. They looked like the perfect couple, I couldn't help but think of Mason.

I wish he were here.

I shook off the thoughts and headed to the doors of the ballroom with Anna and Kristoff behind me. We entered the ball room when we were presented.

First Anna and Kristoff went, and every one clapped and cheered at their entrance.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle and Sir Kristoff" the herald said.

Then it was my turn, and mine had the loudest applause yet.

"And finally the Guest of Honor, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the herald yelled out.

Then the ball resumed and everyone went back to dancing. Anna and Kristoff were standing next to me as I sat on the throne. Kristoff walked over to me, "I hope you don't mind Elsa, but I brought a guest his name is-"

"MASON!" I said as I jumped out of the throne and into the man's arms that I knew was the one. Maybe Anna was right, sometimes when you meet somebody, you just know. Except with Hans, he fooled her.

I spent the rest of the night dancing in Mason's arms, and I thought to myself, that he was my complete opposite, but suited me in every way.

My own fire king.

He was the one, and I was never letting him go again.

That's what happens when Ice meets Fire, they fall in love…and go on to happily ever after.

**A.N: this story was for a Disney story contest and I was just itching to write it, so I did. How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Thanks to all of you that read this, I love to hear what you think, so leave me some comments below and let me know. Also don't forget to vote you lovely people ;)**


End file.
